1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electrical communications in land vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to alarms or indicators, especially of collision or contact with external objects. The invention also relates to external light systems for hazard warning or distress signaling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sensors on automobiles can detect and respond to special forces or collisions. One of the major safety systems on automobiles is the air bag deployment system. This system, or the seat belt retraction system, sometimes performs an additional function, such as notifying external services such as Tel-Aide or On-Star. Other force-responsive systems have been proposed to perform additional special functions. Following are examples:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,094 to Marcella teaches a multi-level response to a measured degree of braking, from light braking to panic braking. Panic braking, air bag deployment, front-end dip, or any other condition suggesting a panic event activates a large array of lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,712 to Link et al. teaches an automatic system for flashing the brake lights of a towed trailer if the normal power from the tow vehicle to the trailer is disrupted, such as if the trailer breaks away from the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,990 to Busquets teach a post-crash safety management system that system opens door locks, shuts off fuel, releases seat belts, and rolls down windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,799 to Fenk teaches a system for actuating an array of brake lights on an automobile in response to a measured actuating event, such as a measured rate of deceleration or brake pedal force. A signal generator outputs a signal corresponding to the intensity of the actuating event. The output signal goes to a controller, which operates the array of brake lights. The controller selects the operation of the indicator according to the input signal from the signal generator.
With increasing input, the controller may cause the brake lights to increase in intensity, increase in size, or change positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,026 to Jambhekar et al. teaches an airplane-style black box that records automotive data from numerous sensors and automotive systems. This may be useful for police who investigate an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,638 to Lane teaches a system of automatically controlled multiple signal lights to inform other drivers of the acceleration or deceleration of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,256 to Ryder proposes a sensor and special lighting system for responding to severe braking and flashing the lights as a warning. The disclosure notes that in addition to severe braking, the light system may be actuated if the air bag sensor senses a collision.
A difficulty with these many different proposed special lighting systems is that other drivers must comprehend the meaning. A driver witnessing a divergent variety of unique lighting schemes in operation ahead of his car may respond unpredictably or inappropriately. Therefore, it would be desirable to formulate an operating and control system that responds to an accident or emergency using widely understood signals.
It would be desirable to provide an automatic, permanent, or longer lasting warning of a dangerous condition or highway accident. Often the impact of an accident will stun the driver and passengers, perhaps placing them in a state of shock. Although these persons may have no serious injury, immediately after an accident they may think and perform on a sub-par level and neglect to take prudent safety steps. Drivers with diminished capacity, such as those under the influence of alcohol or other drugs, similarly may neglect safety steps. One area that is too often neglected is to actuate the hazard flashers on the car. Consequently, a system that automatically actuates hazard flashers would be beneficial.
Still more importantly, a car following behind a vehicle engaged in an accident may be unaware that the accident is in progress. For example, at night or in fog, a leading car may be in trouble without the problem being immediately evident to a following car. In this type of event, it would be a significant advantage for the hazard lights to automatically activate as early as possible in the event to warn other cars.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the automatic hazard light activation of this invention may comprise the following